Break point
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Que piensa Killua en casa de Gon. Entrega de un pedido de la comunidad del cazador, Pasen a ver
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. =)

Este es la entrega de un pedido específico realizado por RedGlossyLips, en el foro de la comunidad del cazador.

La idea era narrar las emociones de Killua en visita a Mito-san junto a Gon, en la serie del '99. Basados en el cap. 46, que a mi juicio es el más significativo ^^.-

Espero haya quedado a la altura.


	2. Break Point

Lo simple de la isla era algo realmente perturbador. Simplemente un lugar detenido en el tiempo. No hay autos a lo más una que otra motocicleta antigua. El rio que serpentea cristalino a través de la pequeña ballena, tal como una vital vena en un animal.

Todo era puro, desde el agua hasta la gente que allí habitaba. Tal como el mismo Gon. Siempre la había sorprendido un chico tan puro y brillante. Ahora entendía que era porque el mismo se había criado en un lugar puro y brillante. Wing lo había dicho, las personas y las decisiones, a donde van y a quien conocen… todo eso te hace y marca tu nen… y por ende quien eres.

Tan distinto a él mismo "un muñeco de la oscuridad" como Illumi lo definiría. Un muñeco sin emociones y sin voluntad. Oscuro, negro y perturbado.

Pero ya no quería eso. Se sentía total y absolutamente fuera de lugar.

A medida que caminaban en un reconfortante silencio en la noche estrellada, con la luna reflejada en ese hilo plateado que era el rio, se sentía miserable. ¿Cómo lo recibirían en casa de Gon? ¿Se molestarían por que llevaba visitas? ¿Sería puesto a prueba? ¿Qué clase de pruebas serían, de hecho?

Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho, pues no se sentía seguro ahí, en plena tierra firme, en una tierra que era tan distinta a la que había pisado mil veces, cuando volvía con sus manos manchadas en sangre y era vigiado por los ojos atentos de los mayordomos y los imperceptibles de su hermano.

**XXXXX**

La casa de Gon re definía el concepto casa en el árbol. Era la perfecta comunión entre la naturaleza y la existencia humana. Gon le sonrió pueril y le señalo donde estaba su hogar y a un punto pequeño que dijo era Mito –san. Su madre.

Tomo la mano del albino y corrió hasta llegar a una distancia prudente y grito el nombre de la mujer, a la vez que agitaba lleno de emoción su mano.

Killua recordaba cuando llegaba a su hogar. Mil veces era recibido por los solícitos mayordomos de Gotho. Su familia no se preocupaba de esas cosas banales. Era obvio que había vuelto, pues el sistema de seguridad del la montaña hacía imposible que un alma entrara sin que se supiera.

Gon la había definido como una casa sencilla y el mismo como extraña. Quizás eran los mismos atributos que le podía aplicar al pequeño de negros cabellos. Simple. Tal como Hizoka lo había definido. Todo cuadraba.

Gon era el resultado de haber crecido en un ambiente puro, luminoso, sencillo y salvaje. Todo eso lo habían convertido en el chico que ahora era. Mientras el mismo era un cristal negro y opaco, criado en una mansión del terror, arrebatándole la posibilidad de conocer la luz. Y era por eso que le gustaba estar junto a Gon. El era resplandeciente. El iluminaba a todos a su alrededor, incluyéndolo.

Cuando vio a las mujeres retar a Gon por no darle noticas…. Era raro ¿es que aquellas señoras no lo mandaban a vigilar? ¿Era eso posible? Tan confortantes, tan contenedoras y preocupadas de Gon… algo de envidia le daba en el fondo…. Muy en el fondo.

Sin embargo todos los pensamientos se paralizaron cuando la mirada azul y pura se poso sobre él. Peguntando tan liviana quien era. ¿Acaso no se enojaba por que había llegado con un desconocido? ¿Un peligroso desconocido de hecho? Pero fue más complejo que eso. Ella se presento como la tía de Gon y además le dio la bienvenida… así de simple. Sin preguntas sobre sus intenciones, sin pruebas complejas, sin cuestionar la capacidad de ser amigo de Gon. No nada de eso. Simplemente le dio la bienvenida. Y pudo sentir como algo se revolvía en su estomago. Una sensación extraña y agradable. La misma que Gon le producía. Confianza. Killua sentía que podía confiar en ellos.

**XXXXXXXXX**

El vapor de la tina y el olor de la comida eran una mezcla algo extraña, pero relajante. A su lado Gon chapoteaba distraídamente mientras dejaba que los músculos se relajaran. Killua miraba de reojo. Mito había mencionado que él era el primer amigo que Gon llevaba a casa. Y eso era casi imposible. Es decir… Gon era sociable, amable, confiable y muchos otros adjetivos terminados en "able" que lo convertían en una joya de persona. Y sin embargo él decidió entregarle su amistad al ser más oscuro y roto que se había encontrado en la prueba del cazador. Si que era un tipo extraño.

Al terminar se vistieron con la ropa que la mujer les había dejado en el lugar y bajaron por las escaleras. Un verdadero festín casero se presentaba ante sus ojos. Quizás no era comida refinada y costosa como la de su hogar, pero estaba hecha por manos amables y con amor. No como la de su casa… hechas por hombres controlados por Illumi.

Mito-san le obligo a comer pimentón rojo. Era horrible ¿acaso solo él notaba que era rojo sangre? Tal y como la sangre que manchaba sus manos… y no era agradable pensar en comida y muerte. El solo hecho de tenerlo en su boca lo hizo vomitar. Y Mito-san que había hecho… simplemente limpio y lo mando a lavarse la boca para que, solo si tenía aun hambre bajara por un postre. Nada de gritos ni retos. Solo comprensión.

Luego la conversación se desvió a la prueba y en fin, nada digno de mencionar… solo que el ambiente era cálido, la mirada de Mito-san era cálida, aunque tenía una clara intención de romper la licencia de Gon… y la otra anciana… algo distante pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella.

**XXXXXX**

Hasta el bosque era distinto. La luz del sol iluminaba el suelo, las hojas verdes se remecían tranquilas con el viento. Todo era tan distinto a su propio bosque, a lo tenebroso y macabro, ramas muertas y hojas negras. La oscuridad siempre había dominado su vida. Se sentía extraño pero feliz de ser tocado por esas maravillosas personas. Gente en la que confías… el mismo Gon. Prefería estar lejos de su amigo el oso con tal de no causarle problemas, se desprendía de sus propias ganas de verlo solo por su bienestar. ¿Cómo era posible que gente así lo fuera a traicionar? Si bien Illumi siempre le había advertido que los amigos lo traicionarían, estaba más que convencido que Gon era distinto, que no lo haría, definitivamente.

**XXXXXX**

El bar era oscuro, tal como su hogar. Era un poco triste que solo los lugares poco amigables le recordaran a su padre, a su familia. Pero era la escancia de los Zoldyck. Una familia que sigue unida solo porque no está permitido matarse entre ellos. Estaba más que seguro que Illumi algún día querría controlarlo, para poder así manejarlo todo. Y su padre quería darle libertad… quien sabe con qué propósito. Aun así, esa parte de la casa era muy distinta al resto, llena de ventanas, de aire fresco y dulces campanas que suenan al vaivén del viento. Gon era afortunado.

Se había quedado dormido y había despertado en una cama. En su hogar habría despertado en un calabozo o algo peor, si se dormía cuando recibía la orden de no hacerlo… ¿Cómo tanta ternura y cuidado podían ser recompensa de un acto de indisciplina? Es más Gon lo tomaba a broma, ligero como siempre, pero no parecían darle importancia al hecho de que él se había dormido.

Mito le pregunto si le cortaba el cabello, y era seguro que no trataría de rebanarle la yugular con esas tijeras, accedió un poco perturbado de la calidez con la que trataban, era el mismo trato de Gon. Ella no hacia diferencia alguna entre ellos. Es como si no pudiera ver la oscuridad y las sombras arraigadas a su corazón. Es más ella olía delicioso, un aroma dulce y floral, tan distinto al de su propia madre que era metálico, como la sangre. Todo era diferente. Podía sentir como la luz del lugar poco a poco se colaban por los resquicios de sus defensas, iluminando poco a poco una parte desconocida para él. Sonreír se estaba volviendo algo terriblemente cotidiano, era como si la paz y la alegría se impregnaran en él.

Esa noche en el bosque, Gon era tan resuelto, tenía planeado que hacer con su vida en cambio él no tenía idea de nada, solo quería estar cerca de la luz, tal como una miserable polilla que se encandila. Pero a Gon no le molestaba, es más, quería que siguieran juntos. Era como si el sol le dijera que solo brillaría para él, era increíble tanta felicidad, y aun no podía creerse merecedor de eso. Gon era un sol, que estaba allí. Y de pronto ya no se sentía una polilla, era más bien como la Luna, que depende del sol para brillar, pero también puede hacerlo, porque él es sensible ¿no? Nunca ha querido hacer lo que su familia hace y por primera vez hay alguien que no solo lo apoya, si no que confía en que lo hará, que algún día brillara con luz propia. Uno de esos muros de su corazón se quiebra, se rasga y queda débil. Ya no está a la defensiva, porque Gon baja sus defesas. Gon le enseña a disfrutar de su compañía, a no estar solo.

**XXXXXXX**

El sonido del disparo perturbo la calma y belleza de la noche.

El olor a sangre que manaba del cachorro, para una nariz experta como la de él era un claro indicativo que tenía una herida mortal, nada que hacer y sin embargo Gon se empeñaba desesperadamente por salvarlo. ¿Acaso no veía que era más piadoso acabar con su dolor, causarle un descanso eterno sin dolor? Y era tan fácil para ellos, eran como dioses en ese momento, solo un golpe y el pequeño ya no sentiría dolor. Pero Gon luchaba tenazmente para que viviera. Era su especialidad, había sido criado para eso, para saber cuando la vida se termina, era su don, podía ver en los ojos de alguien cuando la muerte esta más cerca que la vida. Y aun así, ellos, pues Mito- san había llegado en algún momento, se empeñaban en curarlo.

Y fue ahí que todo en su ser se derrumbo, sus enseñanzas marcadas a fuego, sangre y torturas, todas se desmoronaron en u a simple e indolora cachetada. Porque ella le dijo que él no era nadie para juzgar la vida, le mostro como ese osos luchaba, aun con dolor por respirar. Y si el oso no se rendía a la muerte, el tampoco debía rendirse a lo que siempre se ha negado. Le enseñaron a asesinar y en el fondo él no quiere matar y tal vez, no deba hacerlo, porque ellos dos, que brillan con esperanza y alegría le muestran que él mismo puede dar vida. Algo que jamás paso por su mente, Y sintió como su corazón dormido y escondido tras mil paredes palpitaba por primera vez, con vida. El podía darle vida a algo, el podía gritar y desprenderse de su destino, junto a Gon, el no sería la luna, sería una estrella, que brilla tenue en el cielo, pero con luz propia.

Por que cuando Mito-san le agradeció… nunca nadie en su vida lo había abrazado así, jamás nadie le había dado las gracias por su trabajo, al menos no por salvar algo. Pero ahora estaba feliz, porque todo en su pecho se había roto, su corazón ya no era prisionero de la oscuridad, ahora latía y lo hacía feliz sabiendo que era libre de su destino. Por fin brillaba.


End file.
